


Lap Dance

by jaysa



Series: D. Day Promises [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen, PWP (Porn With Plot), Sean Flanery, Tech N9ne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysa/pseuds/jaysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Norman and Sean get together, they do something a little more than just get inebriated in Norman's hotel room. Sean orders in some entertainment — inspired by the song "Lap Dance" by Tech N9ne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> All of the one shots in this series are inspired by Tech N9ne and Krizz Kaliko and Strange Music. If you haven't heard of them I recommend you suss them out lols. <3

__

It felt good to be back in California again. Norman had just finished filming season four of the Walking Dead and he wanted nothing more than to relax in his hotel room with a few cold beers and maybe a movie. He had not the time to chill during work because being Daryl took up too much of his time with interviews and conventions and promotional gigs. Now, as he walked through the door of his penthouse-suite he placed the case that had Daryl's crossbow in it beside the large King-sized bed and twisted open a bottle of cognac Hennessy before pouring himself a generous glass.

As he settled into the comforter, sipping contently at the sharp auburn substance he started flicking through the channels and settled on AMC's: Breaking Bad. Halfway through the fourth episode of season six, Norman finished the entire bottle of cognac. He thought about opening another, feeling like he might as well get shit-faced drunk since he was already half-way there. Instead he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into a scalding hot shower. He washed his body thoroughly, letting his mind travel back to a time he never stopped thinking about, reliving the memory as if it was only yesterday.

 

"Norman!"

"Sean." He took the other man's shoulders and hugged him loosely. "Damn, it's good to see you again, brother."

Sean wasn't really his brother but the connection had stuck with Norman since the beginning of filming Boondock Saints. He couldn't help it, Sean was practically family. He stepped away from him, he'd changed over the years. More lines had appeared on his face, chiseling his features even more. His eyes had darkened with age and Norman realized Sean's birthday is only a few days away. His thirtieth birthday. Damn he hadn't even thought of a present. What did he get him last year? Oh that's right, he'd given him the crossbow Daryl used in season two. Which was pretty stupid 'cause now he couldn't think of a gift that could top that. He decided to look for something tomorrow.

The two men offered the receptionist a soft smile as Norman led Sean back to his hotel room. Sean had called Norman as soon as he'd heard he was in California but instead of going surfing or sharing a lunch like they usually did, Sean suggested they stay indoors and Norman didn't mind. He was tired, if he was to be honest, he just wanted to unwind a little. Inside the room Norman retrieved two beers from the fridge and joined Sean at the table. They talked for hours, catching up on things missed in each other's life. Norman discovered his best-friend was still without a woman or children and he enlightened Sean on his son's progress at school. They laughed and debated a little and in the end both men were so content they hadn't truly noticed how drunk they were getting. Sean ordered more alcohol from room-service at once. And they continued drinking and talking and laughing and playing.

The hand was just going on midnight when Sean suggested something that made Norman choke on his beer. He shook his head, staring at Sean in disbelief...and underneath it all, curiosity. But he kept that curiosity suppressed and told Sean no.

"Come on Norman, live a little." Sean said, already dialing the numbers and putting the phone to his ear. Norman watched him with wide eyes. Truth was he'd never done anything like that before and Sean knew it. He tries to listen to the conversation, only the voice on the other side was too low, too soft compared to Sean's, who was currently giving the details of which hotel and room Norman was staying in. He asked for a private viewing of two and for a woman he called Sasha.

Norman hadn't been so nervous in his life, even his first audition hadn't made him sweat this much. He didn't like it, what Sean had planned because fucking hell he'd never performed in front of an audience, let alone three other people. Sean ended the phone call and grinned at him.

"She'll be here in less than a half an hour."

"Who?"

"Sasha and her…playthings, as she likes to call them."

Norman knew Sean was close to Sasha, he could tell by the way he talked about her. Which only added to his anxiousness. Fuck I can't do this. No. Fuck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sean asks, raising an brow at him. "You look nervous."

"Course I'm nervous. You practically just organized a fucking orgy!"

The other man laughed heartily. "It's a lap-dance, Norman. Nothing more." But he knew Sean was lying. Lap-dances always resulted in sex and more, especially lap-dances that involved Sean fucking Flannery. "Anyway mate, you'd better get freshened up. You look like shit."

Norman left the room without another word. He swallowed his apprehension and did as Sean said, retrieving a fresh towel and heading for the shower. He decided to keep the water cold, he needed to fucking get his mind around what was about to happen. Damn, why the hell did he let Sean make that call. Fucking asshole. Norman cut off the icy water and stepped out to dry himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to the second bedroom to put on some clothes.

His heart leaped in his chest when the doorbell rang. He heard Sean answer it, followed by the clicking of heels. Only one voice reverberates off of the walls, a woman's voice, making introductions. Norman listens to each name — Mariah and Nia — and then he heard Sean groaning something as the subtle sound of slow music started.

Norman sat on the bed still with only the white towel to cover his body, wondering if he could avoid this whole thing if he just stayed in his room. He really fucking didn't want to do this. Besides the fact that his father had taught him that women are worth much more than money, Norman hadn't touched a woman since his relationship with the mother of his son. He just...didn't want any woman anymore. He wasn't some fucking horny teenager, he was a fucking adult. A father.

He exhaled a breath of air and fell back onto the bed, burying his head in his hands. In the other room Norman could hear Sean making weird fucking noises and he could also hear those women laughing and removing clothes. Theirs or Sean's he didn't know. He didn't fucking care. But he had wished he'd brought a couple of beers with him though. He thought about going to get some from the kitchen then decided against it not wanting to be seen by Sean or the women. Hopefully he'll forget about me, he thinks.

Norman didn't know how long he lay there for and when he opened his eyes again, it was to find a woman standing against his closed door with her hands behind her back, looking at him through hooded eyes. Norman almost jumped up yet somehow managing his composure he slowly sat up straight, uncaring that he was shirtless. It was his lower-half that he was nervous about. And this woman with black hair cascading around her breasts, emerald-green eyes, and full, pink lips seemed not to mind either. She doesn't move and Norman takes the opportunity to visually take her in. She's tall, not as tall as him. The elegant dress she's wearing matches the color of her eyes and reaches the spot just above her knees — not something he expected to see on a call girl. Her skin is the same tone as caramel chocolate and silky-looking. She looks fucking edible, beautiful, and not as a woman who sells her body for money should. Damn.

"I am not a worker," she says as if she'd heard his thoughts. "I own the service and those girls out there belong to me."

Norman swallowed. So she wasn't a...worker. Did that make her something of a — dare he think it — pimp? He stood and offered his hand. "I'm Norman."

"Sasha."

Oh fuck. Norman turned away from her, holding tightly the towel around his waist. He knew as soon as he'd heard the woman's name she'd have some sort of affect on him, because she knew Sean more intimately than just a client and Sean knew Norman more than any other person on this planet. "Sean send you in here?" He asked.

The woman shook her head slightly. "No. But he did tell me you were in here."

Oh. "How long you known him?" He scooted to the far side of the bed, gesturing her with his eyes to take a seat beside him. She does, half-sitting on the bed and half-facing him. Norman notices the tattoo down her right shoulder when she takes off the small leather jacket she was wearing. He makes a mental note to ask her about it sometime.

"Sean and I used to go to school together believe it or not." She laughs lightly and Norman frowns at her.

"Why not?"

"Why?" She looks at him with a brow raised, surprise mixed with confusion etching her smooth features. "Well one, Sean is a world famous actor and I'm the Head of an escort service." So they weren't just dancers, Norman thought. "And secondly, he's white and I'm—"

"Beautiful." Fuck where'd that come from. "I mean... I know what you were going to say. We ain't like that, we don't think like that." Sasha smiles at him for the very first time and fuck it picks his heart up and causes his cock to stir. He discretely rearranges himself so that his cock is hidden from her, mentally berating himself for not changing into pants at least.

"Yes. I know." She whispers more to herself than him. "Sean was a good friend to me at school, although I'm sure it didn't start without an ulterior motive on his part. He used to make me introduce him to girls almost daily. He was a heartbreaker yet none of them refused him. Thinking about it now I'm just starting to realize how ridiculous his pick-up lines were. Now he only needs to look at women to have them begging for him."

"And you?" She snaps her head toward him. "How come you never hooked up with him?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, looking at her wrist again. There was a tattoo there too. A small, red butterfly. "Sean and I...we're just friends. We know it wont ever work between us. He desires the short and sweet relationships that he can leave without having to look back. But me, I want a man who'll one day become my husband. You know? I just...that ain't me to have one-night-stands. Never has been."

For some reason Norman was unsurprised by her answer. He supposed it was written on her face and how she dressed. This woman was a hundred percent elegant and authentic which made him wonder how she got into the escort business in the first place. She was too good for this, a woman like her should be in front of a camera and at his side on the red carpet. Fuck! What the hell Norman!

"Anyway," her voice broke through his thoughts, "did you know Sean before the movie?"

"Nah and I'm pretty sure he hadn't heard of me either." Norman answers. Fuck he can't stop himself when Sasha starts getting a little more comfortable with him and she spreads her legs out on the bed — Norman allows his eyes to roam up that smooth-looking, chocolate skin, to where her dress pools halfway down her thighs. Damn she has sexy-as-fuck legs, he thinks, helpless to stop his imagination from running wild with what those legs might feel like wrapped around his waist and even one on each of his shoulders. It's been too long, he reminds himself. Yeah that's it, it's just that his cock ain't felt any action in too long.

Except when Sasha smiles at him knowingly, Norman knows that ain't the case. He'd met thousands of women since leaving his son's mama, but none of them had this affect on him or his member. He wondered what the hell made Sasha different from the others. How was it that she could make him hard enough to break with a single smile. Fucking hell. "Uh... What else does your company specialize in?" He asked in an attempt to distract her from his ever reddening cheeks.

"Many things but mainly dancing and massage."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, would you like a sample? I can see one or two knots in your neck that must be giving you a lot of grief."

Yeah the fucking things had prevented him a good night's rest for some time now. He hadn't had time to visit a masseuse due to work and that only made them worst. He should turn her down, thank her but tell her no. He should. "I...um...sure, why not."

What. The. Fuck. Norman.

"Okay," Sasha clapped her hands excitedly and stood. Next she told him to lay on his stomach while she retrieves the oils needed for her work. As soon as Sasha left the room Norman could suddenly hear Sean and the two women in the other room. The sounds ain't sexual. Yet. Thank god.

He was on his stomach when Sasha comes back, more to hide his cock that doesn't seem to be softening any time soon. The woman straddles him as if she'd done it before, surprising Norman and drawing a low groan from him when she gets to work. She has the hands of a goddess, massaging knots of tension right from his body. Every movement on his shoulders felt so fucking good he was sure he would come against the towel. He hadn't let a woman touch him like this ever. He doubted many women could give him this much pleasure without touching his cock anyway.

Sasha's hands travel down his sides and back up again. He keeps his breathing even, trying to think about anything other than the woman above him. Nothing works. Nothing can take his mind off of Sasha. His cock pulses against the bedspread when her hands work on his lower back. He hears her mumble something and he had to turn his head to ask, "What?" It came out more of a groan.

"Turn over."

Norman hesitated only a second before doing as she said. She doesn't even move as he expected her to and when he settled on his back, she removes the towel and lowers herself atop of him, nestling his cock in-between her silken nether lips. She hasn't got any underwear on, he realizes and he can feel just how wet she is. Her juices drip down his cock to the thin hair of his balls as she starts rubbing his naked chest with her slick hands.

This close Norman could smell her perfume, a fusion of pachouli and chocolate, he could see her nipples in taut points through her dress and also the solid look of lust in her hazel eyes. Sasha rocked against him, coating him with more of her wetness and Norman hisses in pleasure. Extreme pleasure. He knew there was no turning back now. He is too far gone. They both are.

"I want you Norman." Sasha said breathlessly, asking his permission. He nodded steadying his hands on her waist and meeting her midway, trapping her bottom lip between his. She fit him perfectly, moving in sync with him, taking as much as she gave him. He'd not been kissed like this. Ever. His hands squeezed her hips causing Sasha to jolt on his cock. He pushed his own hips up, feeling his pre-cum leave a trail from her clitoris to her tight, hot hole. But he didn't enter her. He wanted Sasha to be the one to put it in.

He stopped kissing her only to run his tongue over her rapid pulse to leave a temporary reminder on her skin. Sasha's nails were raking down his front all the way to the line of his pubic hair. It seemed she was content for the time being with rubbing her pussy against his cock and Norman didn't complain. His mouth travelled down to her breasts, he removed the straps without using his hands. He adored her voluminous, chocolate breasts and even darker nipples. He didn't believe there was a woman more beautiful.

As his tongue swept over her nipples, Norman moaned softly as he sucked on one and took the other between his forefinger and thumb. The hard little buds must have been ultra-sensitive because Sasha's hand ended up in his hair and she used her free hand to guide him into her.

"Oh-My-God. So good. Make love to me baby. Fuck me slowly. Fuck me intimately. Please." Sasha groaned, grabbing his hand and pushing it into her plump ass.

He squeezed and pummeled and moved so that their positions are reversed. He finds her mouth as he attempts to give her everything she asked for. Smoothing a hand down one of thighs to hitch around his waist, Norman withdraws slowly until only the tip of his member remains and then he pushes back in making sure to touch every part of her. Sasha vibrated to the throb of his thick cock as he held it deep inside her, unmoving. He felt her ass against his balls and knew she'd taken in all seven and a half inches of his swollen cock. They both hold their breath, they both seemed to do nothing more than stare into each other's eyes, found and lost. He repeated his movements ever so slowly. Sasha smiled up at him and played with her own nipples, never loosing eye contact. So this is making love, Norman thought. Making love with Sasha.

Sasha arched upward, subtly meeting his thrusts. She moaned long and hard and Norman kissed her to muffle her sounds, no matter how beautiful they were. He wanted this moment to be theirs alone. Fuck Sean if he's sick enough to be listening. Sasha's tongue wrestled with his, searching for dominance perhaps, much like how she moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed up without letting his cock slip from her pussy. She was on her knees and riding him at a slightly more quickened pace. Her fingers play with his hair, breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

"Norman. Faster. Faster."

He picks up the pace, mumbling incoherent words in her ear. Her name, over and over again and Sasha's eyes rolled back as her pussy clenched around him. She flooded his cock with her juices and arched back, putting her jiggling titties in his face. It was like a offer that Norman couldn't refuse, he started sucking that nipple for all he was worth and Sasha's orgasm continued on for a lengthy time. Norman had never experienced sex like this, the way his cock fit in Sasha like a missing piece of a puzzle. She worked his cock like a pornstar — if he had to guess what they felt like Norman would put his money on Sasha. She lifted his sexual feelings to a new level, to somewhere else otherworldly.

His hips were moving faster now, Sasha opened her hazy eyes to him, another emotion pouring from them but he didn't know what. He did know that he was going to come soon so he snaked a hand to her pussy and rubbed her clit in fast, circular motions. Sasha bent her head and forced her tongue into his mouth. His hand squeezed her ass cheeks apart and he stabbed his cock into her one last time. Sasha orgasmed the same time Norman's hot cum started shooting up her pussy. She cried out his name this time and he let her. Six long spurts of his cum settled inside her and Norman felt a little disappointed with himself for coming inside her without protection or her permission. Only it wasn't his fault entirely. Sasha had instigated the whole thing. And he must admit that was the best sex he'd ever had.

Sex with Sasha.

She'd left after that. Norman hadn't seen her for seven years. He didn't even know if she was alive and she was the woman who'd given him the best sex of his life. Fucking pathetic.

Thinking about her had his cock as hard as steel. Norman thought about relieving himself here in the shower, it would be less of a mess to clean later. Then he remembered the call girl add in the paper. He could call in a 'dancer' to take care of his cock. It would practically be Sasha, wouldn't it? Well there was only one way to answer his question. Norman shut off the water and with only a towel around his waist, he made the call.

 


End file.
